An Evening At Home
by fanged geranium
Summary: Drabbles about various Silmarillion related topics.
1. An Evening At Home

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work.

A double-drabblewritten for Arandil's birthday.

**An Evening At Home**

Fëanor walked into the room where his wife sat waiting for him. "Is Carnistir asleep?" asked Nerdanel.

"He is," said Fëanor, "but I had to read the whole book to him before he would settle."

"Atarinkë and Tyelkormo are staying with my parents," said Nerdanel, "Makalaurë and his wife have gone home, and Maitimo is visiting Findekáno."

"Then we will not be interrupted," said Fëanor.

"My thoughts precisely," said Nerdanel, "we could have a romantic evening in the garden in the starlight."

"What a delightful idea, my love," said Fëanor, "it is time that we started thinking of a younger brother or sister for Carnistir."

"I fear that we are too late to think about it," said Nerdanel, "Carnistir's little brother or sister will be with us in eleven months."

A delighted smile lit Fëanor's face, and he bent down to kiss his wife. "I shall call him Telufinwë," he said, "for with six children our family will be complete."

"And if the child is a girl, what will you call her?" asked Nerdanel.

"Míriel," replied Fëanor. He did not see the look of concern that crossed Nerdanel's features.

"I am almost certain it will be a boy," she said.


	2. The Oath

Drabble written for dawn felagund's word-of-the-day challenge.

**The Oath**

In the deep and tenebrous pit Finrod waited for the wolf to return, for the two glowing eyes to appear in the gloom. None of his companions, the faithful who had followed him from Nargothrond, now remained, only Beren, son of Barahir, whom he had sworn to protect.

In the end there was no decision to make, and for the first time Finrod truly understood his uncle and his cousins. As their oath could not be broken, no more could his, despite its very different character. The eyes loomed out of the darkness, and Finrod broke free from his bonds.


	3. Arrival

A drabble based on Saruman's parting remarks to Frodo.

**Arrival**

Samwise Gamgee walked slowly down the ship's gangplank onto the quay at Alqualondë; aided by Elladan and Elrohir the sons of Elrond Half-Elven. He saw Galadriel, (who appeared more beautiful than ever), Elrond, and another lady who was similar to Galadriel in appearance - Sam assumed she was Elrond's wife, Celebrian - preparing to greet them.

"Excuse me sir, but where is Master Frodo?" Sam asked looking around for the friend who he had expected to find waiting there as well.

"I am so sorry Samwise," Elrond said, "Frodo died fifty years ago. Not even the Undying Lands could heal him."


	4. Shadows

Drabble written for dawn felagund's word-of-the-day challenge.

**Shadows**

We Elves have a shadow before us. What will become of our fëar when the world ends not even the Valar know, and if Eru has decided he has yet to make his choice known. Will we have a place in the Second Music, or will we simply cease to exist, mere incidentals swept away by the Breaking of the World?

Here, exiled under the fading sun I envy my grandchildren - they may choose mortality, and after death go on, beyond the circles of the world to the sempiternal place of Men. The fortunate ones whose shadow lies behind.


	5. Dagor Dagorath

Double-drabble about the Final Battle.

**Dagor Dagorath**

The Valar were all assembled in the Ring of Doom, waiting for the End of the World. "The hour grows late," said Mandos in his Voice of Doom, "it is time."

"Look, Námo," said Varda, "I know it is in your prophecy, but are you quite sure that Túrin is the one we need? Wouldn't Húrin be easier to deal with, and rather more likely to be successful?"

"I said Túrin, and I meant Túrin," said Námo, starting to get a little cranky. He hated it when the other Valar tried to contradict him. They simply didn't understand the burden of omniscience - except Manwë, of course, and he didn't have to make Speeches of Doom and thus make himself unpopular.

"Bring forth the Chosen One," said Manwë, his attention recalled to his duty by Varda poking him in the ribs.

In a sudden flash of light, Túrin appeared in the centre of the Ring of Doom, holding Anglachel, which Mandos swiftly grabbed from him while he was still disorientated.

"Now Túrin," said Varda, "listen to me very carefully. When Mandos gives you back the sword, you are to go and kill Morgoth, and no one else. Do you understand?"


	6. Water

Drabble written for dawn felagund's word-of-the-day challenge.

**Water**

High above the surface of Arda Ulmo watched the water droplets form into tiny hexagonal crystals, which grew into elegant white feathery shapes, then fell from the sky. Until now he had not imagined that water could become more magnificent than it was in its liquid form, but these ephemeral flakes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He wondered what afflatus had gone into the inclusion of this dazzling new form of his favourite element in the Music of the Ainur. He sought out Illúvatar and asked the One to tell him about the creation of snow.


	7. Halcyon

Drabble written for dawn felagund's word-of-the-day challenge.

**Halcyon**

Perched on a low branch, above the nameless swift-moving tributary of the Narog, the halcyon watched intently for fish, as it had done every day of its brief existence, but this day was different.

There was a noise in the caves behind, a loud noise of breaking stone and people shouting to each other. It would disturb the fish in the stream and make them hide beneath the rocks.

The kingfisher flew away, blue feathers scattering the sunlight like a sapphire, to find a new tree by a new river in a halcyon spot where the hunting would be better.


	8. The Grapes of Gondolin

Double-drabble about why Tuor really sailed west.

**The Grapes of Gondolin**

"Tuor you will not go back to Gondolin to fetch my father's wine." Idril grabbed her husband's arm to stop him running down the road from the Cristhorn to the burning city of Gondolin far behind them. "I do not care that the year 108 was the best vintage ever, it is too dangerous. Those are my final words upon this subject." Idril released Tuor and returned to comforting little Eärendil, who was upset by the orcs attacking the rearguard.

While she was distracted Tuor found Glorfindel and explained the situation to him. As he expected, Glorfindel was far more sympathetic to his cause than Idril had been, particularly when he threatened to tell his wife that Glorfindel and Ecthelion were the ones responsible for letting Eärendil fall into King Turgon's pond during his fifth birthday party.

Tuor watched, horrified, as Glorfindel fought the Balrog on the path behind the party of refugees and saw the monster pull Glorfindel off the cliff by his hair as it fell to its death. Idril would never forgive him she found out. He immediately resolved to sail to Valinor and get to Glorfindel first, as soon as he was released from Mandos's Halls.


End file.
